


The Twelfth Self

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, Flirting, Het and Slash, Multi, Out of Character, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved the stars above him, his heart always ached with longing and sorrow when he gazed upward. But one day when he goes to the British Museum he finds something-a pocket watch-that awakens something inside of him. Something Brillant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hot afternoon sun bore down causing a wave of unforgiving heat and sweat onto the citizens of Privet Dr. Little Winging, Surrey. No resident on this street was insane enough to be outside of their cool air conditioned houses except for one lone figure, but he wasn't outside in the cooking heat entirely by choice. Not that that mattered in this neighborhood.

Laying on his back Harry Potter cracked a small smile up to the light blue sky. He'd just finished weeding the garden in front of the small white house for the fifth time this week and was taking a small break before he had to head back into the house to be locked up in his room.

A small cluster of white clouds passed by overhead, giving Harry a moment of shade before quickly passing by, letting out a puff of hot air Harry turned over on his side, pressing the side of his face into the cool grass.

 _It's so nice…_

Sadly the tranquil feeling that had descended in the quietness of the day didn't last long.

"Boy! Get in here if you're done! You still need to make Dudley some lunch!"

The shrill voice of Petunia Dursley broke the calm silence, loud enough that Harry wouldn't be surprised if the whole damned neighborhood had heard her.

Sighing at nothing in particular Harry slowly got to his feet, taking his own time about it. Mostly to annoy his aunt who was still glaring at him out of the kitchen window.

Finally done with stretching out the kinks in his arms that he'd gotten from weeding and tending the garden he turned to walk back into the house that stood behind him.

Another day spent exactly the same as the day before, and the day before that as well, in fact this day was like every other one he'd had this summer which was to say that they all were boring and tedious.

The repetitiveness of it was killing him.

Harry once again was spending his summer back at his aunt and uncle's house, he'd finished his fifth year of Hogwarts and to say the least wasn't looking to forward to his sixth.

Last year had been a disaster, literally. With Dolores Umbridge overtaking the school and making it into every student's own personal hell and sacking Hagrid not to mention the whole Ministry of Magic incident at the end of the year.

And Sirius…Harry had almost lost him that night. When Bellatrix had stunned him and he'd fallen backwards towards the veil Harry thought his heart would have stopped as the only thing he could do was watched in horror.

But luck had been on their side for once, just before Sirius could fall back into the Veil he'd transformed into his Animagus form and because the dog was much more agile he was able to twist himself out of the way just in time. So instead of becoming lost forever Sirius had only bruised himself when he landed on his side, a few feet away from the Veil.

Harry had never prayed before but was seriously considering trying it after that. Only a deity would have that kind of luck to spare.

Harry didn't even have enough time to feel any kind of joy at Sirius's survival though because everything after that had become somewhat of a blur.

He knew that Dumbledore had finally arrived-being the late bastard that he was- and that Voldemort had also showed up but for the life of him he couldn't remember exactly what had happened after that.

He was later told by the headmaster that Voldemort had tried to possess his body but for some unexplainable reason he hadn't been able to take over his body and add to that fact that the moment he tried to invade Harry's mind the Dark Lord had gone into some kind of violent seizure. The dark wizard had fallen onto the floor unresponsive after that, sadly before Dumbledore or one of the aurors could respond one of the Death Eaters that had been milling about had jumped to his lord's side and managed to Apparate him safely away.

So neither Harry nor Dumbledore knew if Voldemort was gone for good or if he was now bidding his time to once again take his revenge. Either way they had gotten lucky that day.

But that thrice-darn prophesy, when Dumbledore had finally saw fit to tell him the truth about it Harry had gone feral, because of one foolish woman who thought herself mysterious and a prophet his life and his family's had been ruined.

Why Dumbledore believed such an idiotic cryptic message was beyond Harry. To be frank Harry thought it was all bull crap.

He still hadn't forgiven the professor either, ever since his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament he had begun losing his faith in the old wizard. I mean really, who would let a fourteen year old fight a dragon? Only someone who was losing his mental facilities, of course that could be said for the whole of wizarding kind as well.

Barmy the whole lot of them.

Anyway Harry had been shuffled off to the Dursley's right after showing the headmaster just how much he appreciated him keeping such a big secret from him, mostly by trashing his entire office. He hadn't even had time to check up on Sirius or Ron or everyone else that had come with him to the Ministry who had been injured.

Added to the fact that Dumbledore was once again regulating his mail and you can imagine that Harry was getting a bit miffed at the meddling old man.

Walking into the kitchen area Harry ignored his sneering aunt and began to make lunch. The diet that Dudley was under was finally starting to take effect, or at least that was what it looked like to Harry. His obese cousin began to look like a normal human being abide a big one instead of some kind of human pig and while his uncle might bellow and roar about his son losing weight both Harry and Petunia were happy with the result.

For Petunia her son was finally starting to look a bit healthy and was no longer pigging himself out on junk food and getting sick after every meal, as for why Harry was now happy it was because now that Dudley was no longer so large he didn't seem to be always in a mood to want to hit Harry so often.

It was a win situation for all, well except for Vernon but no one counted him in anything.

Flipping the lean non-fat hamburger meat Harry gazed outside the window, again memorized by the blue sky above him once more.

Ever since he could remember he'd been fascinated by the sky above him, both day and night, he could stare out into the stars for hours on end. It had always frustrated him when he'd been small and locked in the cupboard unable to feel the open air on his skin. In the summers he would purposely come home late so that he'd be locked out. Only then would he be able to sleep under the night sky.

When he'd entered the wizarding world he'd been ecstatic with all the new wondrous things around him but the feeling he'd first gotten when he rode into the air on a broomstick…nothing could compare.

It felt like he had finally gotten one step closer to home.

But since he'd had stepped into the magical world his whole life had gotten complicated. This whole Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Titled business really annoyed him. From time to time he wondered what could have happened if-well what his life would have been like if Neville had been the chosen one instead of him. But he never lingered on it for too long, it would create nothing but resentment for the shy Gryffindor that was his friend and roommate.

Placing the burgers onto some wheat buns he quickly whipped up a salad to go with it. Placing it onto the table he grabbed an apple for himself and walked back outside ignoring his still sneering Aunt.

Since he wouldn't be missed until dinner he decided to go to the local park, since it was so hot out there wouldn't be any kids out right now playing on the small playground, and Dudley would be staying inside the cool house so Harry didn't have to worry about running into him and his goons anytime soon.

Walking down the sidewalk Harry ignored the neighbors around him who scoffed at the sight of him and once he had walked past he could hear them start to gossip and slander him but it didn't matter, _they_ didn't matter since he never talked to any of them. It was everyone else in his life that trashed talked about him that hurt.

Finally arriving at the park Harry quickly headed towards the small slightly damaged swing set. Lucky he'd been right, because of the heat there wasn't a single soul out, everyone seemed to want to stay in their air condition houses with their tellies and iced drinks.

Sitting on the warm seat of the swing Harry began to gently push himself back and forth, setting a gentle pace as he enjoyed the slight breeze it created on his sweaty face.

He knew that someone from the Order of the Retarded Bird-Brains was watching him but he chose to ignore this. As long as they didn't bother him he wouldn't acknowledge them spying on him and since they never made an effort to talk to him or make any sort of contact with him it was fairly easy to ignore them.

Harry thought about the last five years that he had attended Hogwarts, how that every single year since he had first walked through those huge woodened doors he'd been in danger more often than not. Most of the time that danger found him but every so often he'd go looking for some sort of excitement, it was like he couldn't help but need the sense of danger.

It was stupid and foolish but he'd been somewhat conditioned since he was eleven by Dumbledore and others, throwing himself into danger and the unknown just seemed so natural to him, the same way that breathing came to a human being.

He didn't tell anyone but he found the subjects that Hogwarts taught almost laughable easy. But he had learned at an earlier age to assimilate his surroundings first before immersing himself in the people around him.

And a good thing too, he learned that the wizarding world was outrageously prejudice. So instead of showing everyone just how easy he found spells and magic to be he hid instead.

He hid under a golden imagine of the boy-who-lived, Gryffindor golden child. It wasn't that hard to maintain either, Hermione and Ron made it somewhat bearable. While he didn't share any of his darker secrets with them they were still good company. He just had to make sure to balance between them, because while they were his friends they were such children at times. Hermione always had to be the smart one, the one with all the answers, and Ron tended to get jealous over the smallest things so Harry had to make sure to show the proper disgust over titles and money and purebloodness and all things that would make him better then Ron.

It was so laughable easy.

 _Not._

Pulling the small reddish brown apple from his pocket Harry began to lightly throw it in the air in front of him and catching it as it descend. It was beginning to get darker around him as the day ended and night began.

He'd been out here for a few hours, doing nothing but swing gently and think, and of course stare up at the ever changing sky.

Most people would say that the sky was one color most of the time, it was either blue or black or some kind of red shade, but that wasn't the case with Harry. For him the sky was never the same color twice, no matter what time of day or weather.

For him it was continuously changing, different no names of blue and green filtered the air around him along with different shades of purples and reds as well. All of them different colors, most of them were without names but they all had one thing in common. They all danced in the sky above the earth.

When he had been younger he had made up a game of it to pass the time when he had been locked out of the house. The rules were very simple, to create whole new names for the colors only he seemed to be able to see.

He hadn't had much time to play the game since beginning Hogwarts though.

He wondered if Dumbledore would allow Sirius to pick him up for his birthday or if he'd have to spend it at the Dursley's household instead.

Humming a tuneless song Harry stood up as the moon rose up in the sky, he had some homework to do before he could get any sleep so he'd better get back before he got locked out. He'd stay out tomorrow so that he'd be under the stars.

Walking away from the swing set Harry bite into the soft apple, wiping away the juice running down his chin as he bid farewell to the stars above him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boy! Hurry up we're going to be late!"

Harry rolled his eyes as his uncle roared from the living room. Another dull day at the Dursleys, the monotone day only changed by the Dursleys deciding to go to a huge theme park for Dudley's 17th birthday and because they didn't want to leave Harry in charge of the house they were reluctantly taking him along.

Not that he'd be going to the theme park with them. No that would be way too generous of them. Instead they were dropping him off at a museum along the way.

Harry had already been at the Dursleys for several weeks, it had been a very hot and dull summer so far. The only good that the heat did for Harry was that he was able to sleep outside somewhat comfortably. He'd been locked out more often than not this year. Not that he minded, it was a lot better than sleeping on his lumpy bed and listening to his uncle and cousin bring down the house with their snores.

His birthday would be coming up soon, he still hadn't heard anything from the order or his godfather, and the meddling candy eater had taken Hedwig away from him at the end of the school year so he couldn't owl anyone to come and get him.

As to what Harry was doing right now he was doing his best to piss off his uncle. He was bored and Uncle Vernon sometimes turned as many colors as the ones in the sky.

Harry was up in his room resting on the lumpy bed, he'd been sent there two days ago for snapping at Dudley and kicking him in the shin when Harry had seen him harassing one of Miss Figgs cats. The poor cat had had her tail broken and her ear torn before Harry had gotten there.

 _If you want my option I had gone easy on the porker, I could have aimed a bit higher up then the shin._ Harry snickered.

"BOY!"

Harry sighed as he finally got up; it seemed that his uncle was reaching his boiling point. If Harry wanted to avoid a bruise or six he'd better get down there before Mt. Vernon erupted.

To be truthfully Harry was looking forward to the museum, he'd never been to one before and he couldn't help but be excited about it. Pulling one of Mrs. Weasley's sweaters on, he quickly pocked his wand in his front pants pocket.

 _I really need to get a wand holster, one of these days I'm going to need to get my wand fast and have it get stuck. Hah! What a fitting end for the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die-A-Pathetic-Death._

Walking regally down the stairs Harry ignored his blustering uncle and walked out the door towards the waiting car.

Getting in the backseat Harry couldn't resist a taunt or two to his mauve uncle who was still waiting in the doorway.

"Come on Vernon what's with the wait up?"

Two roars later and a smack upside his head and they were on their way towards London.

Staring out of the window Harry ignored Dudley who was sitting beside him with Piers Polkiss, both of them gossiping and talking loudly.

After a long drive of being squished and elbowed they finally arrived in front of The British Museum.

 _Wow it's so big, I didn't know they were going to drop me off here! This is going to be great._ Harry gazed up in amazement as he ignored his uncle holler out that they'd pick him up tomorrow evening before driving off.

Nevermind the fact that the museum closed at 5:30 and it was already noon, also Harry didn't have any money on him to get a room for the night either.

Sometimes Harry Potter really disliked his relatives.

Sighing Harry turned his eyes away from the empty road and back to the huge building in front of him.

He was once again mesmerized by the beauty of it, the huge white columns towered so high up and the marble etching and statues were…well let's just say that Harry's eyes hadn't been this huge since he he'd been eleven and had meet Hagrid for the first time. Of course anyone's eyes would have bugged out when they meet Hagrid for the first time, that man was huge!

Walking up the white stairs Harry was glad to see that admittance was free of charge, because even if the Dursley's knew that it would have cost him money to get in they wouldn't have given him any anyway.

Because it was a Friday the museum seemed to be packed full with people, groups of tourists and school children and families wandered about. Harry maneuvered around the still standing groups as he gaped at the hugeness of the first floor room.

Walking forward he saw that right in front of him there was some kind of reading room, it was a circular room right smack down in the middle. While Harry was interested about it he really wanted to look at some of the exhibits first. If he had time he'd go back to the reading room and listen in to some of the lectures.

To his far right was a door leading to some kind of themed exhibit, a large signed said **Enlightenment**

Interesting sounding but Harry really didn't need any kind of enlightenment, he got enough of that from the wizarding world and most of it was a false kind of enlightenment anyway.

Turning back towards his front he looked at the doors on the other side of the room, a signed once again showed that the room beyond the door was another themed exhibit. This one was titled **Living and Dying**

 _Wow so cheery sounding._ Harry really had enough of dying thank you very much so he ignored that door and looked over to his left now.

 **Ancient Egypt**

 _Ok now I know where I want to start!_ Harry practically skipped towards those doors. He loved ancient history, not that anyone knew that. When he went to primary school before he turned eleven he had spent a lot of time in the small school library looking at any and all history books that the small school had.

The librarian there had been very supportive of his interest and helped him out when he went looking for a particular topic; she'd even ordered a few books for him to read that wouldn't have been found in a small children school.

The books that she ordered for him would do better in some kind of university.

Harry had greatly enjoyed them.

Walking into the exhibit the first thing Harry came into contact with was the Rosetta Stone.

Gazing up at the huge stone tablet Harry looked at the hieroglyphs. The entire slab of stone was filled with worded drawings. This was where modern language originated from.

 _This is breathtaking; it's a great piece of our history as human beings. Well at least the Muggle side of it. I doubt the wizards would appreciate this as much. It'd probably still be in the ground around the town of el-Rashid. Still to have Greek lettering and Egyptian hieroglyphs and who knows what else all on this tablet. I wonder who created such a thing._

Harry moved over to a display case to read up on it.

 _Ah priests, well no wonder._ Harry smirked before glancing at the stone again before turning away to check out the rest of the exhibit.

But before he could fully turn away something weird happened and not the usual kind of weird that happened to him often.

As he turned movement at the corner of his eye made him freeze. It wasn't like the movement of a person…no it was something else.

The markings on the Rosetta Stone were changing.

And not just moving and changing. _**They were translating.**_

 _What the heck?_ Harry turned around fully, but instead of the lettering turning back into their original state the stone continued to change.

Harry glance frantically at the people around him to see if anyone else had noticed this phenomenon but everyone just continued to mind their own business. Not paying any attention to the changing stone or the boy who was freaking out.

Something strange was definitely happening.

And it seemed that once again he was in the thick of it.

 _Typical_

Harry sighed as he gave up panicking, what was the point of doing that anyway? The only thing it accomplished was to make him look stupid and clueless. Not to mention that it was hard work to keep at it when he didn't truly feel panicked inside.

Walking up closer to the stone Harry decided to wait and let the stone finish translating itself before he investigated. The translated words looked like English but since Parseltongue looked like English to him he didn't make any assumptions that what he was reading was truly the English word.

Everything translated on the stone. The Greek lettering, the Egyptian hieroglyphs, everything.

So once it was done Harry did the only sensible thing, he read.

He stood there and read for what seemed like hours but was more like 30 minutes.

He didn't read all of the stone-there was so much-but what he did read greatly interested him. He ignored the parts that had already been translated by the rest of the human race and focused on parts that had been too difficult to translate. Words that no one had ever read, except for the maker of the words.

It kind of read like a diary which was odd but Harry continued to read regardless. It spoke of danger and peace, of a tyrant who had overthrown a king and took over his people. It never gave any kind of names, only titles.

One word though kept on getting repeated over and over in the chronicle.

 **Doctor**

A strange word for that time, healers were called just that, Healers the word doctor hadn't even been invented yet. But for some reason it was here.

Whenever Harry came across that word-Doctor-he felt his heart give a flutter, it was like it recognized that word and responded to it. His heart ached with pain and longing.

The same pain and longing he got whenever he stared up at the stars.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes, it hurt and he hated that. He was confused and if there was one thing he hated and loved more than anything was to be presented with a problem or puzzle.

But this was different. _It hurt._

Harry shook his head one more time like he was trying to shake out the feelings that welled up in him and tried to concentrate on the puzzle that was in front of him.

Harry could blame the lettering changing to some kind of accidental magic of his, it happened often enough were that sounded the most plausible.

Added with the fact that only he seemed to be able to read the newly translated words helped that theory.

 _Damn if this is what happens in the first exhibit I go into I'm kinda afraid to find out what will happen when I go into the others._

He also noticed that he was getting no few strange looks from the people walking by. Only then did Harry notice that he'd been standing in the same spot for almost an hour now, not to mention that he'd been staring intently at the stone for some time.

It would probably be best if he left before someone got the wrong idea and called security.

Still what was written on that tablet of stone…was a story of epic proportions.

 _It sounds even more fanatically magical then my own life story heh if that's even possible._

With one last look Harry walked away from the tablet, what he failed to realize though as he walked away was that the moment he had looked away from the lettering of the Rosetta Stone the translated words glowed a bright golden color before restoring themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the Egyptian exhibit he paused in front of a pair of stairs.

 _Ok where to next then? Hmm…well I've seen the downstairs Egyptian exhibit sooo maybe something a little more eastern?_

And that's how the next few hours were spent. Harry moved from one exhibit to the next, absorbing all the information his brain could handle, which was to say a lot. He didn't even notice when the sun outside started to dip down and cast the sky into a deep crimson color.

He'd visited the **Middle East, Asia, Americas** exhibits on the ground floor. After that he'd moved up and seen the **Ancient Greece and Rome** exhibit on the lower floor and had to literally pull himself away from that. It had been fascinating to see the Greek and Roman Architecture.

For some reason it filled him up with a nostalgic feeling.

He'd then continued to move upward, where there were more exhibits of **Ancient Egypt and Greece and Rome** , these exhibits seem to cater more on certain people or events and time.

By this time it was getting very close to closing time, most of the people around him were the singles and college students working last minute on term papers and such. All the groups that had filled up the place had left about 2 hours earlier.

Right now he was in the Europe section looking over the medieval devices; he found it funny that some of the devices that he saw in the glass cases he knew for a fact that wizards still used.

 _Gods Wizards are so behind in the times…I mean really you'd think that maybe they'd adapted a little bit with all those Muggle-borns but nope, nada. They are still in the dark ages. Ha I bet if I tried to use a pen or some lined paper I would get stared at like some kind of zoo animal._

Shaking his head at the stupidly of wizards Harry was just about to turn away to leave this part of the exhibit but something caught his eye before he could fully turn around, if he hadn't been turning at an angle he would have totally missed it.

There was another door that was stationed alongside the south wall; it was half hidden by one of the exhibits so if you weren't looking straight at it you'd miss it.

 _Cool I wonder what's in there. Maybe it's an extension exhibit of European campaigns or some kind of monarchy of past leaders, I don't think I've seen anything like that yet._

With that thought Harry walked towards the doorway, as he walked closer to it he began to feel something strange, his whole body started to tingle and hum. It was almost like…a pull of some sort. Like something wanted him to go into that room.

No…needed for him to go into that room.

Harry paused as a feeling of uncertainty filled him. The moment that he stopped walking though the pull seemed to get even stronger. The humming that filled his head got louder making Harry feel the need to pop his ears in an attempt to release the pressure that was building up in his head.

 _I wonder what it could be-maybe some kind of magical artifact? It might be able to sense my magic and is responding to it. Yea…that sounds plausible._

Trying not to pay attention to the fact that he was having a hard time reassuring himself Harry continued towards the door.

Just because something odd was happening didn't mean he wouldn't go in, it might be a bit reckless but hey that's what he did best after all.

Charge into situations that he had no idea what was in store for him and since he was still alive and kicking he had to accumulate that Lady Luck liked him, not at all like the bitches called Destiny and Fate.

As Harry stood in front of the door he noticed a small sign towards the side.

 **Exhibit Closed for Remodeling**

Only then did Harry notice the small line of rope blocking the door.

 _Well that explains why people are ignoring it; hmmm I wonder what's inside? The sign for the exhibit information seems to have been taken down._

Making sure that no one noticed him going in he quickly opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him.

The first thing that Harry noticed was how dark it was in the room, there weren't any windows in the room and the lights were off, only a few emergency lights were turned on letting off a soft glow, which cast everything that was in the room into shadows.

 _Huh well so far so good, this isn't spooky at all…right. Well my eyes should adjust to the lightening soon enough. I can't risk turning on any of the overhead lights. Hmmm…so let's just see what this room is all about._

But before he could take even one step forward he was startled by an intercom blaring to life.

Locating the rude instrument on a near wall Harry listen absentmindly to the announcement.

 **  
_"Attention all guests the museum will be closing now in five minutes, if you would please head to the exit now. The museum will be closing for the weekend for some remodeling. Thank you for coming and we hope to see you again. Thank you and have a good day."_   
**

The message repeated itself two more times before clicking off.

"Damn it I didn't even notice the time!"

Harry cursed to himself as he heard the people in the other room start to shuffle off towards the elevators and stairs.

That would mean it was already 5:30 in the evening and the Dursleys weren't coming till sometime tomorrow to pick him up.

 _Well I guess I could…hmm I don't know. If I get caught I'll be in big trouble but-it's either hide here and sleep or find a park nearby and slept there and chance getting mugged by some random hobo._

Just the thought of some dirty homeless person grabbing him decided for him.

 _I guess I can hide out in here till everyone leaves at least. Hmm the night guard might still check this room. I better hide behind something._

After a few more seconds Harry's eyes adjusted to the gloomy lightening.

 _Oh wow._

Clocks from every time period decorated the room. From an old stone sun dial to a modern digital. They all lined the room, some on their own stands and pedestals and others were lined up high on the wall.

Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed all the noise when he had come in, clicks and ticking noises were constant. Some were in sync and others chimed at different times.

For some reason though the constant noise didn't bother Harry, to others it would become maddening in only a few minutes but the constant telling of time…it was strangely comforting.

Walking further in the room Harry gawked at all the different time devices. He noticed that there was only one other door leading to the room and it was on the other side of the exhibit.

Trotting to the door he paused.

 _What if there are people on the other side? Hmmm…I got to be really careful I'm not seen if that's the case._

Harry needed to see what was on the other side, just in case he needed to make a run for it.

Opening the door a crack Harry peeked through, seeing what was on the other side harry let a small smile out.

It was the stairway, which was both good for him and bad, if the night guard caught him he could make a break straight for the first floor and the doors leading outside, but it also made it hard to predict what floor the guard would be coming from.

Closing the door he turned back around and started to look for a good place to hide and sleep. He could still feel the pull in the back of his head, like a bad buzzing sound.

He decided to stay clear of where it wanted him to go, at least until later tonight when he would be sure he wouldn't be interrupted when he went to investigate.

Finally after searching for the perfect hiding spot he stood in front of a huge grandfather clock, it was so big that Harry had to crane his head back to look at its face. Looking at the small description card next to it he read that it was the largest of its kind.

 _Hmm well it might not be a five star hotel but it'd be safe enough._

Mind made up Harry walked closer to the huge clock, it had a deep chime so deep that as close as Harry was to it he could feel it in his bones.

Stepping over the rope that kept tourists from touching it he opened the door in front of the clock. He found a huge space in which he could easily fit into. The only small problem was the moving pendulum that was moving back and forth. He'd have to make sure that it didn't hit him getting inside.

Just as Harry was about to go inside he froze.

 _Was that?_

 _…? It was!_

Harry could hear them-heavy booted footsteps were headed this way. It sounded like they were just in the other room headed towards him.

 _Shit Shit Shit!_

Harry quickly scrambled inside of the clock and closed its door behind him, he made sure to crouch low enough so that the swinging pendulum didn't hit him.

And not a moment too soon, because the moment that he clicked shut the door behind him he heard the doors for the clock exhibit open.

"Man I hate these exhibits, they're so boring."

A gruff voice echoed in the room.

"I mean really who would want to look at all these stuffy clocks anyway? It's waste of space if you ask me!"

Harry held his breath as the man walked around and grumbled to himself.

Harry could see through a slight crack in the wood a light shining.

 _It must be that guy's flashlight and what does he mean about the clocks? I think their brilliant!_

Harry's eyebrows lowered as the man continued to grumble.

 _Well what does he know? He probably hasn't even had a proper education. Clocks are brilliant and spectacular, without them we would just be primitive apes!_

Harry froze mid thought.

 _Wh-? What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up? I mean sure the guy's being a rude ass but that's no reason to get so mad and why do I feel bad about the primitive apes comment?_

Finally after a few more minutes of tenses the man left.

 _Finally I thought that ape would never leave._

Ignoring his weird name for the man Harry shuffled around till he was in a semi-comfortable position.

 _Well I'll get a few hours of sleep and then I'll check up on that odd feeling, at least the humming has stopped.  
_  
With that last thought Harry fell asleep, aided by the deep ticking of the clock that surrounded him.


	4. Chapter 4

_There was fire. Hot-red-burning fire. Not a single person really had time to scream-at least not for long. They were all killed almost instantly, sucked up in a vortex. Enemy and friend alike burned in agony and anger._

 _But it had to be done-if he hadn't…if he didn't…_

 _Screams of thousands voices echoed in his head, while they might not have had the time to scream with their bodies his mind supplied the voices for him._

 _It was horrible. No worse than that-it was genocide._

 _Gagging and falling. He wanted to die with them. He deserved to die with them; he had destroyed his own race. His friends and family._

 _But the enemy-they were gone forever, he had saved countless species because of the evil deed that he had done._

 _It had to be done._

 _But no matter how many times he thought this and tired to believe it-he couldn't. Not really._

 _Nothing could justify killing your people._

 _Locking them up with their enemy, eternally fighting and dying._

 _Till the end of time itself._

 _He was truly_

 _THE ONCOMING STOR_

"Ahhh!"

Harry woke up, shivering and sweating at the same time. Tears were leaking fast down his face causing him to hiccup and choke.

"J-just a nightmare."

Sitting there shivering Harry wiped the tear tracks off his face. Giving himself a few minutes to stop the continued flood of tears Harry listen around him but the only thing he could hear was the continued ticking.

One he managed to stop crying he decided to see what the time was. He felt well rested, something he hadn't felt in a long time. So being very careful Harry opened the clock door.

Seeing that the lights were still out Harry opened the door wider and stepped out of the small space that he had occupied.

Turning around to look upon the clock's face he read the time.

It read 3'o clock in the morning.

 _Ah so I've slept ten hours well it's no wonder that I feel so well rested, damn I must have really been tired if I slept for that long._

Stretching his body out Harry worked the kinks out of his slightly aching body. While his body might have been use to small spaces thanks to his years in the cupboard he still got uncomfortable staying in one space for a long period of time. Not to mention that he had grown some since his last stay in his cupboard.

Once that was done Harry made sure that he couldn't hear the night guard walking anywhere close by before moving, the humming had once again started back up, urging him onward.

The first thing he would do was check out where that artifact was and make sure it wasn't dangerous, after that he'd find a bathroom close by and hide in one of the stalls until opening time.

It would be easiest way to blend back into the crowd; after all it would be kind of awkward to climb out of a clock in front of a bunch of people.

Moving towards the direction that the humming seemed to come from Harry stood in front of a display case of watches.

And not just any kind of watches, pocket watches.

Pocket watches all from different points in time too. Some looked to be very old and rusted while others shined with newness.

But Harry ignored all of them. From the moment that his eyes had looked down to the display case he had eyes only for one particular watch.

It was in a corner, somewhat isolated from the rest of the time devices. At first glance it didn't look like anything special but-

Harry gazed at the golden plated watch. It had strange symbols sketched into it, circles and lines that didn't seem to have any particular kind of meaning.

Harry placed his hand on the glass, he didn't even acknowledge that the moment his bare skin touched the glass the panel of glass vanished like it never existed.

Just like it had done all that time ago when he was eleven.

Reaching his trembling hand inside Harry gently picked up the pocket watch.

The humming in his head which had gotten louder and more annoying when he had first spotted the watch instantly vanished like it had never existed.

 _Thank god it stopped, if that humming had gone on for much longer I would have started to hum it out loud myself._

His mouth stretched into a smile and while he didn't know just why he was smiling Harry allowed the action. It had been quite a while since he had last felt this happy-this complete.

Looking around him Harry slipped the watch into his pocket, while he wanted to open it-no needed to open it he knew that this wasn't the place to do it in.

Now that one thing was taken care of harry needed to find a bathroom quick and wait until the day staff came in.

As harry walked towards the door that led to the stairs he froze as a thought came to him.

Oh shit.

He suddenly remembered the intercom's message that he had heard yesterday but hadn't really paid attention. Something he was really starting to regret.

 **_"Attention all guests the museum will be closing now in five minutes, if you would please head to the exit now. The museum will be closing for the weekend. Thank you for coming and we hope we see you again. Thank you and have a good day."_ **

It had been a Friday yesterday which meant that today was Saturday. The museum would be closed until Monday.

Oh fudge on a stick!

Trying not to hyperventilate Harry softly cursed under his breath. What was he going to do now? The Dursley's were going to be here around noon and if they didn't spot him waiting for them they'd just leave him and never come back.

Then he'd be fucked, if the order of the burnt turkey found out that he'd slept in a museum-no scratch that. If Sirius found out then there would be hell to pay.

Not to mention that he'd get scolded by Dumbledork and Mrs. Weasley. Something that he did not need thank you very much.

The next time he saw the headmaster would be a moment too soon, he would probably light the man's beard on fire or something and Mrs. Weasley while a loving woman was very over bearing at times and treated him like he was three and stupid.

Man he wished that he'd packed his invisible clock in his shirt or something when he left the house it wasn't like he didn't have room for it because he definitely did. Dudley's old clothing would have probably even hid his FireBolt as well.

Well there was nothing for it, he just needed to head towards where the night guard was stationed and see if there was an open door nearby or someplace where he can sneak out without getting caught.

And then run-run like Snape who had all his hair shaved off was on his tail.

Snickering to himself harry crept slowly down the stairs towards the entrance floor where he was pretty sure he'd seen the station for the security guards when he had first arrived here yesterday afternoon.

He almost made it too but sometimes Lady Luck just liked to fuck with him.

"Hey you there! How the hell did you get in?"

Spinning around Harry looked upwards, the night guard who had bad mouth the clocks earlier was just two floors above him Harry hadn't even heard him enter the stairwell.

Just to show you that apes can be very quite when they want to.

 _SHIT!_

Harry didn't answer as he did the only sensible thing he could do in his situation-he ran.

"HEY you stop!"

Harry of course didn't listen, he just ran down the stairs.

Bursting through the doors leading to the main floor Harry ran towards the main entrance, he didn't have the time to try to find another different doorway. The man was right behind him and he needed to get out now!

Seeing the glass doors in front of him Harry began to pray to himself that the glass would once again disappear like it did when he wanted the pocket watch.

"HALT RIGHT NOW! THIS IS THE POLICE! STOP OR I WILL FIRE!"

Turning his head around Harry saw the guard pull out a stun gun from his belt.

Great that was the last thing he needed.

Harry continued to ignore the guy and prayed that he was far away enough from him that the gun wouldn't hit him if the guy really did fire at him.

He was only about five feet away from the door now, and towards freedom.

"STOP I MEAN IT! I WILL FIRE!"

Four feet…

"I'M WARNING YOU KID!"

Three feet…

"LAST TIME! STOP!"

Two feet…

"OK YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Only one foot away…

 **Zzzaaaappppp!**

 _Ahhhhh!_

Harry fell to the ground as his whole body shook with electric shocks. It hurt so badly.

He could feel tears once again coming out of his eyes as he screwed them shut. It really hurt almost as much as when he had basilisk venom in his veins.

"Geez you really are just a kid, I told you to stop you know."

If Harry could have he would of spat in the guy's face.

 _Yea of course I heard you you moron! I can't believe the guy really used it! Oh god I feel like I've been struck by lightning or something._

"Come on kid get up, we're going to the office and I'm going to have to call the cops. I don't even know how you got in here in the first place."

With that the man dragged him towards a side office; luckily it wasn't that far away from the entrance because Harry couldn't have moved probably if he tired. The man had to practically carry him away.

 _I am in so much trouble. Damn those Dursleys!_


	5. Chapter 5

"For the last time kid tell me how you got in here!"

Harry just gazed at the fuming man with a bored expression plastered on his face.

After he'd been tasered and caught the security guard had locked him inside his small office and called the police station, harry hadn't even had a chance of escape because the guard never took his eyes off of him the entire time.

Harry didn't have to wait long before two officers arrived, you can tell both of them were tired and grumpy from being forced to deal with him this early in the morning. The first thing they did was start to question him, never mind that he'd been shocked and was still experiences its effects. He had been question several on how he had gotten in and why he was here.

Harry didn't say anything, he knew that they wouldn't believe that he had only wanted to sleep here and he would have left in the morning. Harry couldn't really blame them though, if he'd been anyone else he would say the person was lying and had come to steal. Though with the lack of equipment and plans he made a piss poor theft.

They had tried to search him to see if he had stolen anything but he had fought them off until they had stopped in a huff and told him he'd have to be searched at the station.

The bad thing about fighting them off instead of cooperating just made them believe even more that he'd stolen something and after that they had become even more suspicious. Harry didn't try to correct them that he just didn't like to be touched, they weren't going to let him go anytime soon so there was no point in trying to change their options.

And well…he had taken something after all; it wasn't like they were incorrect in thinking that he was technically a theft. The mysterious watch that he had taken from the glass case was tucked deep in his pants pocket next to his wand.

After over an hour of nothing but questions he had half a mind to just blast the officers away and make a run for it but since he wasn't yet at his majority he still couldn't use magic outside of school. At least no magic that wasn't accidental or anything like that, and since deep down inside he didn't really want to harm the officers-they were just doing their jobs-he couldn't use any violent accidental magic on them to escape.

Finally after they had hit the two hour marker they had gotten tired of questioning him there in the night guard's office so they decided quickly among themselves that they'd take him down to the station to continue.

Harry guessed that they thought the change in scenery would break him or something like that.

 _Ha fat chance. I've been in worse places then a police station and in a lot more worse situations then this, at least this time I'm not facing death in the face. Though this does mean that I'm going to miss the Dursley's when they come, oh well as long as no one finds about this I should be alright. I just got to escape and make it back to the house before anyone notices that I'm missing._

Harry carefully eyed the area and officers.

 _Though getting out of here's going to prove a challenge._

A small smirk flashed on his face for a second.

 _It's a good thing then that I excel at those._

 _Alright…almost there…got it!_

Smirking Harry shook off the unlocked handcuffs and let them fall onto the table in front of him. The clanking of chains sounded like bliss to him. At least it did now that they were off of him.

Since he arrived here he'd been stuck inside this room at the station for the better part of a day. It was maddening to have to listen time and time again to the same questions, though they did get a gruffer officer to try to scare it out of him.

Harry had to give the guy credit, the man resembled a bear when mad. But since Harry had seen much-much- worse than the surly man he managed to make the guy leave in under an hour.

Harry was gifted like that.

The only good thing that managed to happen was that the moment they forced a strip search on him-and didn't that just suck- they had been unable to see the watch when they upturned his pockets. It had fallen out along with his wand but it was like…it was like it wasn't there at all-like it didn't exist.

Kind of like the notice-me-not charm, only much, much more powerful.

Harry couldn't figure it out, if it had been in a museum then that meant that someone had been able to see it, but now that he'd touched it, it was like it didn't want anyone else to see it except him.

But that was crazy. That would mean that the watch was somewhat sentient and that was just plain crazy.

Though again…there was Riddle's diary, that had been alive in its own way. If the watch was the same…

 _Naw._

Harry finally just counted it as luck and that it came from his sometimes greatly timed accidental magic, though even as he tried to convince himself of this something inside of him didn't believe that was the cause of the police officers not noticing the watch.

They did have a few questions about the bruises they found on his body when they had searched him. He hadn't answered them which he had to admit wasn't the smartest thing to do because they of course assumed that he'd been abused and in truth they would be right.

His uncle liked to knock him around whenever he had a bad day at work which was to say almost every day. Most of the time Harry was able to avoid him whenever he was in the mood to smack him but sometimes he wasn't so lucky, so he managed to acquire a few black and blue marks. Most of them were tinted green and purple because his magic was trying to speed up his healing. Which as you can imagine made his Uncle even angrier at him and made him want to beat on him even more.

So it was really a lose-lose situation. And Dumbledore wondered why he didn't want to come back every summer. Damn addle minded color-blind old man.

So once they'd seen the markings on his pale skin they of course had to call in a social worker, the moment that harry had seen the woman he had tried to book it. When that hadn't worked he had resorted back to ignoring them. Hoping that if he ignored them enough they'd leave him alone so he could plan his escape.

But when they finally had given him space to reflect or some nonsense like that he had made the mistake in trying to run again so they had no choice but to resort to cuffing one of his hands to a table in one of the interrogation rooms.

They had tried to be somewhat pleasant about it but Harry had still cursed them out.

Vocally of course, though by this time he wouldn't mind if he could curse them magically as well.

Also when they had previously searched him and had found his wand he had quickly made up a fake story about it being a toy for some popular teen game called Dungeon and Dragons and he really wanted it back.

They had luckily bought it and had given it back to him. Thinking it nothing but a child's toy. He had even managed to fake a few tears in order for them to feel guilty about it enough for them to give it back.

Harry had never been so happy that he lived in Dudley's old second bedroom with all of his old junk. His cousin had a lot of old and broken games lying about. That game called Dungeon and Dragons was only one out of twenty that littered his closet space.

Harry knew that the only reason they had left him alone was because they were deciding what to do with him, they couldn't lock him up because he hadn't stolen anything, he was also a minor. The only thing that they could charge him with was breaking and entering and since they still couldn't find any broken doors or windows even that wouldn't stick.

They'd be forced to let him go…if he'd been a normal person.

They hadn't been able to find out who he was because apparently he didn't have any kind of ID or birth certificate so they couldn't find his family or anyone who knew him. So they had no once to contact which was both good and bad.

Harry knew one thing for certain there was no way that these people were going to take him to an orphanage.

After about ten minutes of being cuffed and being bored out of his mind Harry was to ready to leave and make a run for it to the nearest bus station. The Dursleys were long gone by now.

It had taken him awhile but he had managed to unlock the handcuff cuffed to his wrist by using his wand.

He hadn't used magic-he wasn't that stupid.

No instead he had used the narrow tip of his wand to unlock the mechanism inside of the keyhole.

While any Wizard would have fainted at such an act Harry had enough sense and self respect to use his wand in such a way.

Once Harry had those off the only thing he had left to do was find a way undetected out of here.

 _Hah easier said than done, this is a station and I doubt that they'd let some kid leave after seeing him leave one of their interrogation rooms. So I'm guessing that the front door is out of the question. So the real question is…where to go from here?_

Harry moved around the room towards the door hoping against hope that they'd at least left it unlocked considering they had cuffed him to the table. It wasn't like they knew that he could escape the handcuffs.

"Fuck those god damn turkey humpers!"

To say that Harry was upset to find the door locked would have been an understatement.

Harry almost gave into his urge to bang on the door but restrained himself, while it might make him feel better for all of three seconds it would only alert people to his presence and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Harry turned around and let his back slid on the door until he was sitting in front of it. Placing his head in his hands he hunched down.

What was he going to do now?

He had to get back to the house before the order knew he was missing. If he had a real choice this morning he would never return back to that small house on Privet Dr.

But since his seventeenth birthday was still a ways off he couldn't leave the Dursley's yet, which he hated more then everything.

He was old enough to defeat the most powerful dark lord in history and fight a dragon and other mythical creatures but he wasn't old enough to make his own decisions for himself.

Sometimes harry couldn't help regret meeting the wizarding world.

 _Think Harry think! I'm locked in this room and there is a chance that I might get shuffled off to some distant orphanage and when the Order finds out that I've gone missing they'll pitch such a fit. Damn I can't let that happen, while I might not care about their feelings in this manner they'll never let me out of their sights after this! I won't have any freedom at all! There has to be some way out of here.  
_  
Harry leaned his head and let it bang back on the door behind him hoping that maybe he could bang some kind of great escape plan into his head.

Looking sulkily around the room he lifted his gaze upwards.

For a few seconds the only thing he could do was to just stare uncomprehending at the sight in front of him.

Then a full fledge grin bloomed on his face.

Because right in front of him was the opening for an air duct and since he was so small for his age he would be able to fit right into the narrow air duct to escape.

Ah sweet freedom.

The grin morphed into wide mouth smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"OW!"

 _Darn!_ Harry slapped his hand over his mouth after accidently blurting out his pain.

He'd been traveling these vents for the better part of eighteen minutes and to say that he was hopelessly lost would be an understatement.

He'd just been about to take a small break when a sharp piece of metal had speared his hand as he placed it in front of him. It seemed that the vents were quite old for it to have broken pieces in it.

Harry brought his hand up to his face to get a better look at the wound, but judging by the wet feeling he'd say that he had at least broken skin if not more.

It was dark in the vents but luckily there was enough light to see the damage.

His palm was slick with blood and his skin was torn horribly.

_Great just freaking great, that's just what I need to make this situation even more complicated, not to mention this hurts like hell._

He guessed that the officers in charge of him hadn't noticed that he'd gone missing yet but it was just a matter of time before they found out and informed the station. Getting out after that would be really tough.

_All the more reason to get out now before they notice! The exit has to be close somewhere, or at least another open vent that doesn't open up into a room full of cops! Even a closet would be preferable to this closed in space!_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't have time to get panicky and angry. He had to stay calm in these kinds of situations.

After a few moments he opened his eyes determination shinning in them.

_Alright I got this-there's no need to panic. I'll find a way out and get to the Dursleys before the order will ever notice._

Before moving on however he needed to cover his wound to keep it from bleeding all over the place.

Lifting the end of his shirt with his good hand he placed it between his teeth and tore.

It took a few tries but he managed to rip a big enough piece to use. Spitting the cloth out he picked it up with his good hand and carefully began to wrap the wound.

It hurt but using his teeth he was able to tightly wrap the piece of shirt around his hand enough to stop the blood. It wouldn't hold for long but hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about it till he was long gone from here.

Trembling Harry wiped the sweat off his face, it was beginning to get hot in here.

He needed fresh air and fast.

After a few more minutes of crawling Harry saw an opening. Hoping that this one would lead to an empty room Harry carefully crawled forward until he was right in front of it. Peeking through the grid Harry smiled tiredly to himself.

The lights were off which was a good sign to indicate that the room was empty.

Harry pulled out his wand and using the tip began to gently unscrew the cover of the vent making sure not to make too much noise.

It was hard considering he only had one hand to work with but what choice did he have?

Gripping the grid lightly with his injured hand Harry carefully unscrewed the last screw keeping the vent closed.

Dropping his wand he quickly caught the vent with his good hand before it could fall to the ground. But not quick enough for his injured hand had torn again.

Not to mention that he'd just noticed that he dropped his wand somewhere in the dark room.

"Oh damn it all to hell and back!"

"Now that's not very nice language now is it?"

Freezing Harry peered through the darkness trying to find out where the voice had come from.

"Down here."

Looking down into a pair of baby blue eyes harry did the first thing that came to mind.

He dropped the grid.

**THUD!**

Peering down Harry saw that he'd scored a bull's eye. The grid had fallen right on the man's head.

_I do hope he wasn't badly hurt…damn I better check before I leave. If he's bleeding I could at least stop it before escaping._

Being careful Harry gently lifted himself out of the vent.

Crouching down next to the downed man Harry gently picked up the grid from the man's head. There was a long gash where the corner of the grid had pierced the skin, the man himself seemed to be unconscious.

 _Double damn, I just can't leave him here, he could have a concussion. Damn it! What now? If I try to get this guy some help I'll get caught and just be put back in a room. Only this time I probably won't be alone. Darn it…  
_  
Harry froze with indecision his hands which still held the grid turned white as he gripped it tightly, his injured hand which had begun to finally clot started to bleed again.

The small moan that came from the guy's mouth decided everything.

"Darn it! I hate being the good guy."

Placing the grid gently on the ground next to them Harry gently sat the man up being very careful with the guy's head.

Once he'd propped the man up against the wall Harry looked around the room, if he was going to assist the damage he needed light. So the first thing he needed to do was turn on the light.

At least the moan that the man had given out was a good sign that the man was still living.

Getting to his feet harry moved in the direction that he believed the door was in, while his eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room he still had a hard time seeing further then a few steps ahead of him.

Reaching outward with his arm his hand touched the smoothness of what could only be a wall. Shuffling alongside it he searched for the small switch to turn on the overhead lights.

After a few more seconds of searching he felt it, giving the switch a flick he had to immediately close his eyes. The lights were way too bright for someone who had been wandering in darkness for a time.

Rapidly blinking his eyes he wiped the small pool of tears from the corner of his eyes. That done Harry turned back around to where the man was propped up.

The moment his green eyes landed on the man they widen hugely, his mouth dropped down a bit a well giving him a stunned stupid look.

The man who he had injured was drop dead gorgeous.

Just-rolled-out-of-bed shaggy brown hair and a Greek god facial bone structure along with full pink lips named only a few of the man's perfections.

His eye lids were closed but Harry remembered that they had been a bright blue when he had seen them before he had dropped the grid on the guy's head.

Harry finally took notice that he was gapping like some kind of fanboy. Quickly clipping his mouth shut Harry walked back over to the unconscious man.

He absentmindly noticed that the man was dressed weirdly, he was wearing a British captain's World War II uniform, full coat and all.

Strangely it fit the man despite being very odd.

Kneeling down beside the man Harry used his good hand to check on the man's wound to see if it had stopped bleeding. The blood that had flown early had already dried and become flaky on the man's face.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, his hands brushed the man's blood incrusted hair. He saw the blood but for some reason was having a hard time trying to find the wound itself.

"You know I like having my hair brushed by a cute boy but the dried blood does make it a little harder don't you think?"

"Shit!"

Harry fell backwards as the man started to talk casually to him. It seemed like the man wasn't as unconscious as he had first thought.

"Aw no need for such bad language kid, though truthfully I'm the one who should be swearing. That grid really hurt! Heheh."

Harry just stared at the man as he began to laugh at his own injury.

_What a weirdo geez even I wouldn't laugh at my own pain like that, it wasn't funny at all. This guy seriously needs a better sense of humor._

Harry realized that he needed to get out of there, the man despite getting hit in the head seemed to be fine…if not strangely perky.

"Well sir…I'm glad you're alright and all so I'm just going to go get someone now…yea…"

Harry got ready to stand up but what he hadn't expected was to have his wrist suddenly griped in a tight hold by the man's hand.

"Hey!"

The man's carefree smile melted from his face as it suddenly got serious.

_I'm in trouble now. Who is this guy? He can't work here-no one dressed like he is could work in the police force…maybe a foreigner? He look's American-darn that's just what I need a stupid Yankee asking questions._

"Hey relax kid I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I just have a few questions I want to ask you like…what the heck were you doing in the ventilation shafts?"

_Oooh nevermind he's a cop. Shit._

The man seemed to read Harry's mind-and wasn't that a scary thought!-because he quickly lost his serious face and a big grin that showed all of the man's bright white teeth took its place.

"Hey don't worry kid I'm not a cop. I'm just curious is all."

Harry gave the man a look of suspicion and disbelief. The man raised the hand not holding onto Harry in a surrendering motion.

"Hey I'm serious! Scout's honor kid. Besides you owe me one for hitting me on the head earlier."

Harry blushed as the man reminded him of what had happened earlier. The big grin on the man's face didn't help matters either. The man really looked good when he smiled.

Harry mentally slapped himself. _Now none of that Harry James Potter! This is not a good time to be questing your sexuality! You need to get out of here…but I can't leave because this man won't let me go and if I try to force the issue he might raise an alarm then I'm really screwed. Maybe…maybe if I tell him he'll let me go? He says he's not a cop and for some reason I believe him on that. He's too weird to be a cop anyhow. He might be some relative of someone who works here. Either that or he's some foreign dignitary or something like that. Hmm…well what could it hurt? I can't leave anytime soon and if I don't tell him he might just take me to the nearest cop. Damn, this just really isn't my day._

Harry gazed into the man's blue eyes which for some reason seemed to be twinkling. It scarily reminded him of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes which caused to shudder a bit in disgust.

"Hey you ok? You cold or something? I don't think it's especially cold in here but hey I'm the one wearing the heavy coat. Here why don't you were this instead of me."

Before Harry could assure the man that he wasn't cold the man had managed to maneuver out of his great coat and letting go of Harry's wrist he draped it over his shoulders.

Harry felt very dwarfed after that.

The man must have been very tall because even if Harry had been standing up the coat would have still engulfed him entirely.

"Umm thank you…?"

"You're welcome kid, but man are you small. Are your parents here or anything? I can contact them if you want before you tell me why you were in the vents."

Harry's face flushed a deep cherry. Harry knew he looked young but to be mistaken for a young child was just too much.

On one hand he wanted to tell the man his real age of 16, on the other hand he could use his supposed age to his advantage, gather sympathy and all that.

Which to choose?

Harry decided that the humiliation was too much to bear, he'd explode in anger sooner or later by being treated like a small child.

"Excuse me sir? I'm not a little kid-I'm sixteen years old."

The surprise in the man's eyes wasn't unexpected-what was unexpected was the small leer.

"Oh really? Wow you sure are tiny for your age…legal though right?"

It took Harry three seconds to figure out what the man was asking. When he did he jerked backwards, his face once again a shade of hot red.

"Not on your life sir!"

The man let out a loud body shaking laugh at Harry's reaction to his come-on.

"Hahaha you don't have to worry kid. Hahah I'm not going to do anything to you. Hehe man that sure was a funny reaction!"

Harry just shot the man a look of anger and embarrassment, a small huff of irritation escaped him.

But as he watched the man try to control his mirth Harry realized that he couldn't stay mad at the man and from a bystander's point of view his reaction probably had been pretty funny to see.

After a few more moments Harry let out a small snort of amusement. Watching the man was proving to be an entertainment in itself.

"Ah-hahaha-ow my stomach. Ah thanks kid I really needed that laugh. It's been a while since I've laughed that hard. Whew…so-heh…back on topic. If you don't want to tell me yet why you were up there can you at least tell me your name?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then slowly nodded his head.

"Alright sir my name is Harry Potter."

The man nodded and stretched out his hand to shake.

"Cool name, well since you've told me yours its only right I tell you mine. Name's Jack, Jack Harkness."

Harry did something pretty stupid then. He reached out his hand unthinkably to shake the man's out stretched hand.

Now that wouldn't have been bad in itself, but to shake the man's hand Harry had to give him his injured hand. Which he'd forgotten was injured in the first place.

"Wh-? What the hell happened kid?"

Harry followed the man's eyes down to his own hand and a small blush crossed his cheeks. He was doing that a lot today.

"Oh…I uh hurt it in the vents."

The expression in the man's face could only be described as a mixture of 'Duh' and 'Continue now!'

"Ah it got caught on a piece of loose metal or something. It'll be alright though. I think I managed to stop the blood flow."

Jack's head just shook in disbelief, giving a sigh the man reached over and riffling through his coat pocket he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here this will work better then that dirty piece of cloth."

"Hey! That dirty piece of cloth was a piece of my shirt!"

Jack's eyes widen.

"Really?"

Harry answered the man by rolling his eyes and heaving a long drawn out sigh.

"Hahah sorry sorry. It's not your fault that your clothes are…hmmm."

Jack's eyes suddenly zoomed onto Harry's clothing as if seeing them for the first time. The area were Harry had ripped exposed some of his stomach and side where most of the bruises were.

Harry noticed where Jack's eyes were zeroed at and panicked; trying to change the subject Harry asked the first question that popped in his mind.

"So why were you sitting in this room with the lights turned off?"

Jack's eyes tore away from Harry's stomach and looked up with confusion. Like the man hadn't even thought that someone would be curious enough about him to ask that question.

"Oh well I…just needed some quite time I guess, I'm here with one of my team mates and she tends to…ah well I guess let's just say that she can be a bit over bearing at times."

Harry nodded sagely.

"Ah I get it, I also have a friend like that. Don't get me wrong I love her to death and would die for her but…she does have a bit of a problem being a mother hen as well as a bit of a know-it-all."

The man just hummed in understanding.

"So umm…can I leave now?"

Harry could have slapped himself. He hadn't meant to actually ask that out loud.

Jack's eyes began to do that annoying twinkling again.

"Oh I don't know about that...you still haven't told me what you were doing up in the vents. So as soon as you tell me that and I decide you're not a danger I'll think about letting you go."

Harry sputtered in incredulity at the man's utter self importance.

Then he gave a sigh of defeat, I mean what else could he do in this kind of situation? Not much without making the situation worse than it already was.

"Alright then."

The guy's bright smile at his words almost made Harry smile in return.

_Almost._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry wondered if he was doing the right thing by talking to the strange man. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice, besides maybe talking a bit about himself to a total stranger would help, it wasn't like he could talk to his friends. They wouldn't really understand, oh of course they'd sympathize and maybe pity him but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone who wasn't bias about the whole Boy-Who-Lived nonsense.

"Alright kid, give me your best shot."

Harry snorted at the grown man's childish ways. On one hand it reminded him of Sirius when he was in a more playful mood, one the other hand it also made the man seem terribly juvenile.

_Well let's see if this talk helps or hinders_

"Right well…"

Harry began by telling the man a small portion of his life at the Durselys. Not enough for the man to get suspicious-though Jack already was because of the bruises he'd seen on Harry's stomach- but enough that he got the gist of their feelings for him.

After that he told him about his trip to the museum, Harry couldn't help but enjoy telling Jack about all what he'd seen and learned while he was there. For some reason talking to the man wasn't hard at all. In fact there was a strange feeling of familiarity that Harry couldn't help but find puzzling.

He kept talking about the museum and since the only thing Jack did was listen with a smile Harry continued. He didn't really have anyone who he could just vent to so Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of gratitude for the man.

"-and well I lost track of time and before I knew it was closing time and I hadn't thought of where I'd stay the night at. I didn't really feel like sleeping outside so…I found a small corner to sleep in. I planned on leaving the moment the museum opened up but I had forgotten that it was going to be closed the whole weekend. So I was trying to find someplace I could escape from but I got caught. Tasered too! That really hurts you know, still can't believe that security guy actually had the nerve to zap me like that."

"After that I found myself here, they were trying to find some evidence that I had stolen something or at least had the intent to steal. But come on! I mean really do I look like someone who had planned some huge heist? I don't have any equipment on me, no backup, no escape plan-not to mention that they couldn't find any evidence at all!"

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"From what it sounds like it's an open and closed case, if they can't find any evidence or intent then they should have no choice but to let you go."

"I know…but apparently because I'm still a minor they have to contact my parents-not like I got any-but they can't so they're thinking of sending me off with some social worker. I'm sorry but there is no way I'm going to some orphanage. So to make a long story short I was escaping captivity from nosy people."

Jack had a thoughtful look on his face, it looked like he was contemplating something. What that something was Harry didn't have a clue.

"So to make a long story short you didn't do anything wrong but because of circumstances that were out of your control you are stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Harry blinked at the man's antilogy of his troubles.

"I…guess so?"

"hmm well I don't think you're a danger to anyone and I'm the last person to want to put a child in an orphanage-"

"I'm not a child!"

"-as I was saying I don't want to drag you to child services and you seem like a capable young man. I don't think you'd stay in an abusive home if you had any choice in the matter."

Harry looked down as Jack's blue eyes bore down on him.

"Well there are several factors that forbid me to leave them just yet. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what they are no matter how nice you seem. But I will be leaving soon. I'm already sixteen and the moment I hit seventeen I'm so out of there no matter what anyone says."

"Good lad."

Jack's smile was beaming and Harry couldn't help but return it tenfold.

It was nice…to have someone who seemed to be on his side for once-without knowing that he was The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Wouldn't-Stay-Dead.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok here's the plan, you follow me and I'll lead you out of here."

"Not much of a plan sir."

"It's Jack, and what are you talking about? It' a brilliant plan!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right of course what was I thinking oh wise one."

The smirk that Jack shot him was almost enough for to want to hit him.

"Hey don't knock it because of its simplicity."

"But what happens if we run into the cops that brought me in? I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"Don't sweat it kid I know what I'm doing, it'll all be ok. Hey I know, I'll even drive you to your relatives home so you won't have to catch a taxi."

Harry paled slightly, he hadn't even thought about how he was going to get all the way back to Surry.

_Bloody-! Me and my half baked plans. I can't even think everything through, now I won't have a choice but to take Jack up on his offer, if I refuse he'll want to know why and how I plan to get back myself. Which I have no answer for. Nice, real nice Harry._

"Umm thanks I guess."

Jack shot him a beaming smile which didn't manage to entirely hide the glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

_Great just great._

"No problem kid. Now let's leave this popsicle stand."

Jack stood up from his place on the ground, seemly not to even remember that he had a head injury.

 _Or at least had a head injury_ Harry eyed Jack's blood incrusted head. There seemed to be no sign of a wound. The only giveaway that the man had even been hit in the head at all was all the dried blood incrusted in his hair.

"Um sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Um I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but, well, you have some blood still in your hair and on your face. You don't think anyone wouldn't question that do you?"

The surprise in the man's eyes showed exactly what Harry had calculated. Jack had entirely forgotten that he'd been hurt in the first place. This told Harry many things about his new acquaintance.

One-Jack no longer had kind of wound and since Harry didn't believe him to be a wizard though with his choice of clothing it is still possible he had some kind of magical ability that gave him quick healing powers but not enough magic to be classified as a wizard, and since Jack hadn't reacted to his name in any kind of shocked or pleased manner he didn't know Harry's status in the Wizarding world.

Two-This must have happened before. Judging by the man's reaction to being hurt it had happened many times, many, many times.

_Wow this man really needs someone to take care of him, he's like a little kid._

Jack's face adopted a sheepish look as one of hands started to feel around his head. He made a face when he accidently pulled on some of the blood stained hair.

"Ah I see what you mean, well we can make a quick pit stop I guess, and I believe they have a bathroom somewhere around this floor."

Harry nodded in agreement, while they were in there he'd also take a quick sip from one of the bathroom faucets. Who knew when he'd get another chance at getting some water in his system? The Dursleys were probably already pissed at him for not being in front of the museum earlier. When he got back to their house he was looking forward to a long spell locked in his room without food and minimal water for at least a few days.

Jack just gave one last look at Harry, as if he could almost tell what Harry was thinking, before he practically strolled to the door and opened it with all the air of a very important person.

Harry just followed after him bemused at the situation that he'd gotten himself in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here place this around your hand, you should really get it looked at as soon as possible, you never know whether you got lead poisoning or not. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Harry just nodded at Jack; he couldn't tell the man that he had no intention of seeing a healer. Harry had a small supply of healing potions under his floor board which he'd use as soon as he got back so going to a doctor was a mute point.

Never mind the fact that he hated needles and if he did go to a doctor he'd have to get a tetanus shot. No thank you.

They were standing by the sinks in a nearby bathroom, Jack had already clean himself up and was now wetting several paper towels to clean up Harry's wounded hand.

It wasn't as bad as either of them had thought; the bleeding had already stopped for the most part. The wound was in the palm of his hand and was no bigger than his thumb. It wasn't that deep either so Jack said that it wouldn't need stitches. So other then cleaning it and keeping it covered there wasn't much else they could do.

Jack had rinsed out the handkerchief and had reapplied it to the wound so that it once more became a makeshift bandage.

Not that Harry minded, Jack had nice hands and they were very gentle as they cleaned and took care of the wound.

Harry was grateful that Jack didn't comment about his red face. He'd had enough questions for himself about the nature of it without anyone else interfering.

Harry decided that the silence was getting a bit heavy and began to start asking questions, if only to fill the silence if not his curiosity.

"So…um...Jack? If you aren't a cop then why are you here? You aren't an escaped criminal are you?"

Jack snorted in amusement.

"No kid I'm not a wanted criminal. I know the Chief of this station and I owe him a favor and since I was already in London for a pervious engagement I decided to stop by and help him out with a little problem of his. I had just finished when my partner decided to help out with some sort of local problem. I wasn't much help so I decided to rest a bit before leaving. That's where you pop up kid."

Harry blushed a bit as the man smirked at him. As Harry thought about what Jack just said one thing stood out more than the rest.

"Wait you said that you're not a wanted criminal. Does that mean that you're a criminal that's no longer or not yet wanted?"

Jack's surprised face caused Harry to feel guilt; he hadn't meant to sound like he was accusing the man of being a criminal.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound-"

"Wow I didn't think anyone would get that-"

They both stopped as they over lapped each other. They both froze and looked as each other.

Not a second later the sound of laughter caused the people walking in the hallway give the door odd looks.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the quick trip in the bathroom Harry and Jack made their way through the station towards the exit. They were on the opposite side of the station so it would take a few minutes but they both were looking forward to breathing fresh air, or at least as fresh as it got in London.

While they walked Harry took the time to really look over the man who was helping him.

Harry couldn't quite pin down his age, and it would be considered rude to ask outright since he'd only just meet the man but if he had to guess he'd say that Jack was in his late 30s at the very least, maybe older but not by much.

It wasn't that Jack looked old, quite the opposite. Jack looked very young and very handsome. No it wasn't that he looked old- it was his eyes that were old.

They twinkled like the headmasters but in a much better way than the old coot could ever hope and strive for.

While the headmaster's twinkling eyes made you feel like he was reading your mind and doing it in such a way that he neither cared about your permission or your wishes. Jack's twinkling eyes spoke of age and wisdom which seemed to include a sense of humor.

Even if that humor was kind of morbid and weird.

Harry was still wearing the great coat, when he had tried to give it back to the man while they had been cleaning themselves in the bathroom the man declined and told harry that he needed it more than him.

Harry didn't argue with the man, truth be told he was kind of cold and the coat was so big and warm that he was glad to wear it, at least until they parted ways. Then he'd be forced to give it back, which was a shame really. Harry was enjoying the overall feeling of security of the great coat. Maybe when he got the chance he'd buy himself something like it, of course something that was in his size.

Harry noticed they were gathering quite a few curious looks from the cops around them but as soon as they saw Jack they all turned their heads away and went back to what they were doing. Harry was confused by this and turned to ask Jack what he thought about that.

It seemed that Jack was already ahead of him though.

"They know who I am, or at least who I represent."

Harry raised an eyebrow, well didn't that sound interesting.

"And who do you represent sir?"

Jack winked at him which made Harry's ears burn. To hide them he buried his head a little deeper in the coat.

Jack just laughed and continued walking towards the exit which was just across the room now. They hadn't been stopped at all and Harry hadn't seen any of the officers that had arrested him. Which gave him a clean break as soon as he got rid of Jack.

Suddenly a thought came to Harry.

"Umm..Jack? Shouldn't you tell someone you're leaving? What about that partner of yours? Shouldn't you inform her?"

Before Jack could answer him a shrill voice suddenly boomed in the room, causing everyone who was in it to winch in pain. Even some of the officers that had just walked into the room from nearby offices turned around and walked right back out.

"Jaaaack! Where do you think you're going?"

Harry turned to face the banshee, which he saw was in the guise of a woman. Before he could comment on the obviously magical creature he suddenly began to feel a bit light headed, like a bad case of vertigo.

The reason for that was the moment that Jack had heard his name being yelled he did the only thing he could think of on such short notice.

He picked up Harry and booked it to the doors.

"Jaaaack!"

Harry didn't even have time or breathe to protest before they were outside. Jack didn't stop there though; he carried Harry all the way down the steps until they made it to a black SUV. Only then did Jack put harry down on his feet again.

Harry chose not to verbally reprimand Jack and instead chose to glower at the man who had unlocked the doors and was getting in the driver's seat.

The only response that Harry got for his glare was a cheeky smile. Which made him glare twice as hard at the man for all of two more seconds before a small smile of his own broke out.

"You don't think she'll follow us will you? I'd rather not have a banshee that I'm unfamiliar with know where I live if you get my drift."

Jack's laugh was loud and filled with delight as he pooled out of the parking lot and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry buckled himself in as Jack drove down the street away from the station. After making sure that he was securely locked in Harry looked around himself, it was the first time he'd been in such a new car.

Harry paused as he finally got a good look of the car's inside interior, he didn't think that normal cars had this many gadgets in them. There was sci-fi like controls all around him, a quick look in the back showed the same.

_Ok…either Jack is a totally rich geek or he's not a normal civilian. Either way it presents a bit of a problem. The first one is just freaky and the second could get me in trouble. Damn it! Why do I always pick up the strange people!_

Jack saw him looking around the car and chuckled bringing Harry's attention away from the car to him instead.

"Jack?"

"Sorry kid it's just that first impressions are always funny, this is my…company's car you could say. If you're bothered by it…"

Harry shook his head.

"No it's not bothering me I was just surprised is all."

"Not curious?"

Harry snorted. "Jack I think anyone with any sense would be curious, but I wasn't sure if I should ask. You know just in case you're some top government spy or something."

Jack laughed.

"That's what it looks like huh?"

"Yup."

"…Cool."

Harry just rolled his eyes at Jack's juvenile reply.

Looking over the futuristic car one more time Harry closed his eyes, it would be better not to look at any the gadgets too closely, for more than one reason.

Mostly though it was because the moment Harry's bright green eyes noticed all the technology around him an almost overwhelming urge to touch and pry welled up inside of him causing his fingers to twitch.

He didn't want to get in trouble though so he resisted the urge as best as he could.

The only way he could think of to stop himself from pushing some of the brightly lit buttons was to close his eyes to them.

So he did just that, he closed his eyes and allowed Jack's soft voice to wash over him, telling him to relax.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour pasted by as Harry dozed off and Jack drove.

As Harry awoke from his light slumber Jack took that as a cue that it was alright to talk once more.

"So tell me this kid…where is it that you live again?"

Harry just sent Jack an unimpressed look. He had told Jack where he lived, or at least the general area and he knew that Jack wouldn't have forgotten that fact either. The man was too sharp for that.

Jack smiled back at him, a look of total innocence on his face.

It lasted about 30 seconds before Jack lost it and began to laugh at Harry's still apathetic expression.

_This man has a lot of pent up energy it's either that or he's on some sort of happy pill. Seriously no one can be this energetic. Maybe he's been inhaling strange gases?_

Harry looked at Jack who had finally stopped laughing and was now concentrating on the road in front of him.

He took the time to truly look at the man who had helped him and saw something that he hadn't noticed before when he had first meet Jack. There was something else there…something other than carefree happiness that Jack had only displayed as of yet.

There was darkness in Jack's blue eyes. Harry had seen that kind of darkness before…in Sirius's eyes. As far as Harry had seen it seemed that Jack did the same thing that Sirius did, he laughed and acted carefree in order to distract people from seeing anything other than the joking persona he presented.

It seemed to work too or at least it worked on the general population around them, no normal person would take the time or effort to notice but it wouldn't work on Harry.

He'd seen way too much in the last 16 years too not see the darkness inside those eyes, because while Jack's and Sirius's darkness was much deeper than his own Harry also hide that kind of darkness in himself, the darkness of those who had lost themselves and knew the true meaning of pain.

Sirius had seen it when they had first meet but he hadn't really had the time to talk to Harry before he had to make his escape, and the next time Harry got the chance to talk to Sirius properly was in the summer before his fifth year when he went to Grimmauld Place. Sirius had taken Harry into one of the empty rooms for privacy in order to talk to him. He'd cried when he finally and properly looked into Harry's eyes and seen how tired Harry was of everything. He'd seen himself in his small godson and cried and cursed at Voldemort and Dumbledore, cursed all those who had tried to crush Harry's spirit and heart as well as his body.

Sirius had become a bit more protective of Harry after that, but he never treated Harry like a child. He knew how much Harry would hate that and sought to help him instead of hinder him like everyone else in the order of the roasted pigeon seemed prone to do time and time again.

Harry shook his head as the memories left him, Jack and Sirius were very similar to each other, but there was one glaring difference. He trusted Sirius with his life…he couldn't say the same for Jack.

Because while Jack was helping him Harry couldn't help but feel the man had to have an alternative motive for the whole thing. He had too…no one would have done the things this man had done unless they wanted something in return.

Harry wasn't a pessimistic by nature but you try living his life and not automatically suspect people.

Harry lifted his hand off of his lap as if to touch Jack's arm but let it drop back down after hovering for a second or two in the air. Now wasn't the time to confront the man. He didn't know anything about Jack but what he did know was that Jack wouldn't appreciate some kid talking to him like he knew anything and since Harry couldn't tell Jack about himself it would just make him sound like some know-it-all kid with too much ego.

That wasn't the kind of impression Harry wanted to leave the man with.

Jack didn't seem to notice Harry's aborted gesture or the sudden tense air around Harry. He just continued to drive and hum slightly to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

Harry shook his head, this wasn't the time to worry about someone else's demons, he had himself to worry about and it would take all of his efforts to make sure everything went smoothly. No one from the order would know of today's little incident, or even that he was separated from the Dursley's. He just had to get back to the house before any of his supposed guards notice that he wasn't in the house.

Especially Sirius, he'd pick Harry up and wouldn't let him go until the next school year, and while Harry really didn't mind spending time with Sirius he wasn't too sure about seeing the rest of the order.

Harry eye's moved to look at Jack again. It was like he couldn't help it the man gave off such a familiar aura that it set Harry's teeth on edge. He was bored and the silence was beginning to get to him, they hadn't even turned on the radio for some reason or other and Harry didn't want to mess with all the gizmos in the car in case he launches a missile or something. Not to mention that if he gave himself a chance to touch any of the buttons around him he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop until the urge was satisfied.

Maybe a little conversation wouldn't hurt…after all he hadn't even thanked the man properly. He might as well start with that and see where the conversation continued at.

"I want to thank you for this Jack you really didn't have to do this..."

Harry's voice faded as Jack turned his eyes away from the road to look at him. For a second the joking persona that Harry knew was gone and in its place was a much more serious man.

Just for a moment…

"Aw don't worry about it little man I don't mind, anything to get away from the banshee. Heh."

…and then it was gone.

Harry shook his head and looked out the window. If Jack thought that acting like a clown helped him then it did, simple as that.

"Still thank you."

Jack smiled at the back of Harry's head. It was kind of a sad smile but nevertheless it was real.

"You know you really shouldn't call your friend a banshee, you never know when it will come back and bite you in the arse later."

Loud groaning and faint giggling filled the SUV as it speeded along the highway towards Little Whining, Surrey.

"Ok we're almost there kid, are you sure that you want to go back there? I might not look like it but I know quite a few people that can help you find someplace a lot nicer to live, with better people too."

Harry shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time, Jack had been trying for the past ten minutes to change Harry's mind about going back to his relative's home.

But Harry kept declining. Jack didn't know the truth of Harry's life so Harry couldn't properly explain why he had to go back, only that he did.

Jack finally gave up as soon as they arrived in Little Whining. Harry debated with himself for a few moment on whether or not he should tell Jack his relatives address, he could ask Jack to drop him at the local park that was nearby. But looking at the determination in Jack's eyes told Harry that Jack wouldn't settle with that so when Jack asked Harry told him where to go… to number 4 Privet Dr.

Jack parked the SUV on the opposite side of the street from house number 4. It looked like the Dursley's had arrived already if the parked car and turn on lights were anything to go on. The curtains were closed though so Harry couldn't see anyone inside.

Unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the large car Harry closed the door and walked to the other side of the road; he was aware that Jack was following him but didn't say anything. He knew that it would be useless to ask Jack to leave without the man making sure he was safe.

That was just the kind of man that Jack Harkness seemed to be.

Harry walked right up to the door with his back straighten up and his head held high. He knew he was going to be in trouble with Vernon and he also knew that it would be unavoidable so he decided to go towards it with dignity.

As he stood in front of the white door Harry took a deep breath, the quite warmth that radiated from Jack who stood just behind him helped to calm any nerves he might have had.

Eyes set with determination Harry knocked on the door of house number 4 and waited calmly for his fate to be decided.

Because Harry was concentrating so much on what was to happen to him he didn't take the time to realize that his right hand was tightly clutching the mysterious pocket watch in his pants pocket and that the watch had begun pulsing in a golden light in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

The house was completely silent as Harry knocked for a second time. It had only been a few minutes since he'd knocked the first time but surprisingly no one had come to answer the door.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear any sign of movement. He could vaguely hear the sound of the dishwasher turning but other than that nothing, no t.v. no radio, just nothing.

Harry jumped a little as a hand suddenly appeared in front of him, he turned his head a little to see that Jack was reaching for the doorknob. His hand barely seemed to touch it before the door silently swung open. The hallway in front of them was empty.

Harry shivered as a feeling of uneasiness overcame him.

_I don't like this, not one bit. Where the hell is everyone? By this time of the day Vernon would be watching the telly, making comments about how pansy the world has become…and Aunt Petunia would be in the kitchen banging pots and pans together, but I don't hear anything…where are hell are they?_

"Harry stand behind me."

Harry turned around at the sound of Jack's voice, a protest dying on his lips as he saw the gun in the man's hands.

_Now where the hell did that come from?_

"Jack what-?"

But Jack was already in front of him and walking down the empty hallway.

Harry stood stationary for a moment longer before hurrying after the man.

_It has to be Death Eaters but how did they find me? I thought the blood protection was absolute…wait no that's not right. Dumbledore thought the blood protection from my aunt was absolute and he's been known to be wrong before the old goat. But that just it…even if the Death Eaters are able to get past the blood wards…the question is-how did they find me in the first place?_

Harry stayed behind Jack, even though he wanted to be the one up front. It wasn't just that he was the one with the wand and experience if the threat was death eaters…no it was because he had the insane urge to be the one who leads…not be leaded.

The house was silent as they walked down the darken hallway. The door leading to the kitchen was closed so they walked passed it towards the living room.

_If it is Death Eaters…where the hell is the Order? The Dursley's probably haven't been home for long so they might still be alive. But where is everyone? If the Death Eaters are really here then why didn't they ambush us at the door?_

Harry reached into his pocket and gripped his wand tightly, he considered just bring it out in the open but he didn't want Jack asking him questions at the moment.

They passed the stairs and for just a second Harry gave the cupboard a glancing look. He hated that cupboard as much as he loved it.

It had been the only thing in this entire house that had belonged to him when he'd been younger. The Durselys of course hadn't allowed him toys or anything like that so the cupboard had been the only thing that was his.

Harry turned his eyes away from the cupboard and looked at Jack. He was relieved to see that Jack hadn't noticed his slight wandering attention.

They made it to the living room door without any kind of trouble. It was enough for Harry to start to doubt if they was any danger to begin with. But it was clear to him that Jack was also feeling uneasy, hence the gun.

"Hey Jack? I just wanted to say be careful and don't let your guard down…you may see a few things that won't make sense but…well…just don't get hurt."

Harry could have kicked himself, here he was stammering and making a fool of himself. Jack probably thought he was crazy or something.

Well at least he wasn't the one with the gun.

Jack smiled at him though instead which did little to calm Harry's nerves. He'd seen that smile before on Sirius face. Nothing good came from that smile. It was filled with reckless confidence, the kind that usually got that person or people around that person hurt.

However before Harry could voice his concern Jack was already on the move, standing in front of the door to the living room with his gun held high he opened it.

"Freeze muggle!" A shout came from the corner of the room and a strike of red light came not a second later.

Harry didn't have the time to think, if Jack got hurt then it would be Harry's fault for leading him in here in the first place.

So before the stun spell could hit him Harry threw his whole body at Jack's back causing them both to stubble and fall onto the ground, allowing the stun spell to sail over their heads harmlessly.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted from the ground, his body still covering Jack's protectively.

Harry was angry to say the least.

"Shit, Harry is that you?" Sirius's voice suddenly called out from the corner, concern clear in his voice.

"Yes it's me you idiot! What the hell up with the stunner? I didn't know you had a dislike to muggles." Harry slowly got up from his crouch but placed his hand firmly on Jack's back when the man tried to get up as well. He didn't know who else was here and he'd rather Jack stay on the ground where there was a less chance of getting hit by a stray spell or hex.

 _Stay down Jack, please._ Harry knew that Jack couldn't hear him but he hoped that he could feel Harry's intent at the least. Thankfully Jack seemed to get what Harry wanted because he stopped pushing back against his hand and laid there still on the ground.

Once he was sure that Jack was staying put Harry finally looked up to see what the situation was.

There were a group of people scattered around the room, one quick glance showed that it was the Order of The Thanksgiving Meat-heads.

Harry began to greet each member with wariness.

"Tonks, Fletcher, Moody, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Shacklebolt…Sirius."

Sirius winched visibly when Harry got to his name, the verbal reproach in his voice rang loud and clear.

"Harry…" Sirius tried to explain himself but was interrupted.

"Potter what is the meaning of this?" Moody barked out, demanding an answer.

Harry turned his attention away from his ashamed godfather and looked at Moody who was clearly waiting with impatience for Harry's answer.

"Meaning Moody? I have no idea what you're talking about but while we're on the subject I have a few questions myself like…what the bloody hell are you doing here in my house!"

"Language Harry." Mr. Weasley astonished, Harry didn't even spare the man a glance as he glared at the ex-Auror and now full time member of Dumbledore's bird cage.

"I ask the questions here Potter! Now tell me!" Moody barked out, it was clear that the man wasn't in a good mood, but hey, nether was Harry.

"Maybe I'll answer if I knew what the hell you were asking me!" Harry growled out.

Before Moody could retort Shacklebolt answered.

"Harry what Moody was trying to ask you was where you were have you been since yesterday? After you left your guard for the evening went straight to the order telling everyone that you have left the protection of the house. You know you're not allowed the leave this area."

Harry grinded his teeth together in order to try and stay calm.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to leave, I was with the Durselys for crying out loud! I wasn't kidnapped nor did I just decide to leave on my own! You can't honestly tell me I'm a prisoner here! This is summer not the school year and the order doesn't control where and when I go somewhere. Dumbledore is not my guardian the Durselys are and if they take me somewhere then I'm going to go whether you all like it or not."

"I'm sorry Harry but that's not how it works." Shacklebolt's patronizing tone was really starting to piss Harry off.

"Prey tell than, how does it work?" Harry snarled out.

Before Shacklebolt could dig himself any deeper on Harry's shit list a loud cough echoed in the room.

Harry looked down at Jack, who was still laying face first on the ground, he felt a rush of shame that he had forgotten that Jack was even there.

"Hey Harry? You think I could get up now that it's been established that you know these guys?" Jack asked.

Harry flushed and quickly nodded. Jack leaned back and sat on his knees, his face had an easy smile on it but Harry saw the seriousness in his eyes as he took in the situation. The gun had disappeared but Harry didn't doubt that Jack could produce it at a moment's notice.

"Harry? Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Remus asked placidly. A knowing smirk growing on his face as he gazed at Jack.

"Right…Jack, meet Remus Lupin, he's a good family friend…my real family that is. That's my godfather in the back over there sulking, his name's Sirius Black. The lady over there by the couch is Tonks and the creepy man beside her is Moody. Then there's Mr. Weasley and Shacklebolt."

Jack nodded to everyone as Harry named them off, the easy smile still on his face, covering the sharpness and alertness the man's body was giving off.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself smoothly with a wink to Tonks. Causing the seasoned Auror to giggle, this from what Harry could see pissed off Moody big time. The man's face was turning a sort of plum color which reminded Harry absently of his uncle.

Speaking of…

"Where are the Dursleys?" Harry asked. Not because he was concerned for their health or anything but if the order did something to piss off Vernon then Harry was in for some rough next few days.

Sirius finally perked up from his sulk, he rushed over until he was only a few feet from Harry, ignoring the amused Jack near his feet. Jack hadn't stood up yet but was instead kneeling on the ground, either to make himself a smaller, forgettable target or just because he didn't feel like like getting up all the way to his feet.

Harry really couldn't figure the man out, it would just gave his a headache if he tired.

"Well that's kind of why we're here Harry, as you know your birthday's next week and I finally got Albus to agree that you can come to headquarters for the week and celebrate. We were planning on picking you up tomorrow but when Shacklebolt came to the headquarters and told everyone that you had left we decided to speed up the day. We were waiting for you to come back but when the Dursleys arrived without you we got worried. Don't worry about those…people Harry, their upstairs sleeping, thanks to the help of some well placed sleeping powder. We didn't know what to expect so we were kind of laying in wait. There is another team searching for you in London right now. I guess we can call them off but Snivellus is on the other team so we can always tell him later."

Remus tried to reprimand him for saying such a thing but Sirius just waved it away with a mischievous smile and a wave.

Moody interrupted before Sirius could continue.

"Well now that you know why we're here Potter maybe you can be kind enough to tell us where in Merlin's balls you've been!"

Harry frowned but decided to cooperate…for now.

"As you know I left with the Dursleys yesterday. It was Dudley's birthday and Aunt Petunia and Vernon wanted to take him to some amusement park, they wanted to take me along but I didn't really want to go. They didn't feel right leaving me all alone so they took me to a museum, which is something I agreed with. They dropped me off and picked me up that evening. We stayed in a hotel and because I hadn't seen all that I wanted to see in the museum Aunt Petunia allowed me to go back while the Durselys left to go back home. She gave me some money to take a bus ride home after I was done. So I don't know why everyone's panties are in a twist but everything is fine. Oh and Sirius? I would love to go back with you only…I wouldn't want to be a burden to the order or anything if I went back to your place."

Harry managed to twist enough of the truth to make his story sound true and if most of it was a bald faced lie well…that was too bad for them. It wasn't like he could tell anyone the truth.

Well he had told Jack the truth though he hadn't thought it would come back to haunt him this way. He hoped that Jack didn't say anything to contradict his story.

"Harry you are never a burden and if your worried about the order, don't. I told Dumbledore that for this entire week my house will not be used for order business. Instead I want to spend it with just you, and any friends that you want to invite over. I've already got your birthday party plan so you have to come." Sirius said seriously, then he added. "Please for me." Which was cheating as far as Harry was concerned. But he didn't want to disappoint Sirius so in the end he agreed to go back with him to the Black House.

"Well…what about this Muggle? Why's he here and how much does he know? We're going to need to obliviate him either way though." Moody grumbled out peering suspicious at Jack.

Harry felt his insides freeze. He had known intelligently that the order would have to obliviate Jack but to hear it out loud caused him to feel angry…and scared which surprised him. It wasn't like he knew Jack well or anything. He had only just met him today and to feel this level of concern was frightening in and on itself.

"No."

For a moment Harry thought he had spoken then he realized that his mouth was still closed and the voice had been older and deeper than his. He turned his gaze at the person who had spoken. His eyes widening in surprise as he saw who it was.

"Remus! What's gotten into you? Do you know just what you are saying?" Shacklebolt ordered.

Everyone was staring in awe and confused as the usually mild mannered man became firm and determined.

"Just what I said, I will not allow you to obliviate this man." Remus leveled a glare at the gasping wizard.

"Remus…" the shock in Sirius's voice told everyone that Sirius hadn't expected this and was as clueless as the rest of them.

"Remus Lupin correct?" Jack's voice was quick and sudden, cutting through the confusion. Harry felt himself flush once again in shame. He hadn't even thought about what Jack was thinking about all this.

Probably all thought they were nutters and had been phoning the police and loony house while they had all been preoccupied with arguing with each other.

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but I'm a little confused. Why would you stick up for me? Have we met? Maybe at a bar?" Jack teased at the end but otherwise he was serious.

Remus's lips twitched into a smile.

"No we didn't meet in a bar, to be truthful I didn't really expect you would remember me Captain but that's alright." Remus said smoothly.

"Captain?" Harry asked curiously. Jack hadn't identified himself as a captain but Remus clearly thought he was one. What did he know that they did not about the mysterious Jack Harkness?

The moment Remus called Jack captain any sort of parody of a smile was wiped clean off Jack's face. It was an oddly frightening thing to see happen. The man seemed to be made of stone now, his expression giving nothing away.

"Who are you?" Jack asked calmly his eyes flashing with a hint of the darkness that Harry had seen earlier.

"I told you my name, that is the honest to god's truth. However I did meet you before, just not at a bar. I believe I was…oh six or so when we last meet. You were friends with my mother. I don't know if you remember her, her name was Marigold Watson?"

Harry saw recognition shine in Jack's eyes, he must have really met Remus's mother.

"So what? You guys met when you were both little boys? Merlin Lupin that's no reason to leave a muggle with his memories intact. It's against the law in case your…condition made you forget." Moody said callously.

Remus had stiffen up when Moody had mentioned Remus's lycanthrope in such a way. Sirius growled a warning at Moody.

"Don't speak about what you don't understand Mad-eye." Sirius rumbled with spit.

Moody snorted. "I'll damn well say whatever I want, dog."

Before it could turn out into a brawl Harry decided to take control of the situation.

"Stop it you guys, your all acting worse than the Weasley twins, no offense Mr. Weasley."

"None taken Harry, I know how my sons can get and I have to say that your right. I wouldn't have suspected this amount of immaturity from the order." Arthur both reassured and astonished at the same time. It must have come from raising a bunch of children because Harry didn't know of anyone else who could have done that.

"Now Remus I am curious as I'm sure everyone else here is, why do you think we shouldn't erase Mr. Harkness memories?" Arthur asked.

"Well for one thing I know it wouldn't work, I'm sure that the Captain knows this as well or else he would have already tired to make a run for it and for another…when I first met Captain Jack Harkness I was a boy that much is true…but he was already a full grown man. In fact Jack I don't think you've changed a single bit in over two decades. You're even wearing the same great coat that you wore back then."

Silence filled the air as everyone tired to comprehend what Remus was saying.

 _Wait-what? What's going on now?_ Harry turned his confused gaze at the grim faced Jack.

"…Jack?" Harry asked timidly. He didn't know what he was asking but he knew that he needed the answer.

"Heh, its interesting luck you have kid, that you know someone who has met me before and that the only moment they would met me they were somehow here. Oh and Mr. Moody was it? There is no reason to erase my memory because while I may be deemed a muggle by your standards I am not unfamiliar with the Wizarding World although I seldom reenact with it."

Dropped jaws and wide eyes seemed to be a trend these days.

Harry though adapted well, he was amazed and in a kind of a time delayed shock mixed with disbelief, Sirius too seemed to accept what was happening with grace, which couldn't be said for the rest of the order.

"W-what?" Several voices rang out at once.

"I believe what Jack is trying to say is that he already has permission from the Ministry to know about the Wizarding World, right Jack?" Harry said, trying not to show how worried he truly was. He hoped that Jack was smart enough right now to agree with him, even if it wasn't true. At least that way he would have enough time to make a run for it and hide when the truth came out.

Harry didn't know why he was willing to place his trust in Jack, he didn't know him and from he was able to interpret from Remus's story, Jack hadn't aged at all in the last two decades. That left a lot of things Jack could be but a normal human wasn't one of them. He was placing a lot of trust in a man he barely knew.

Jack nodded, "Harry is correct, I work for the non-magical government and I have high enough clearance to know about the Wizarding World. But since the previous war I have stayed out of their affairs. I'm guessing I should have picked up a Daily Prophet every once in a while huh?"

Oh Jack was definitely enjoying himself now, he seemed to like it when he shocked people around him. He seemed to get over whatever inner demon that had overtaken him when Remus recognized him which was good because Harry wouldn't know how to deal with the situation if Jack got offensive.

Just because the wizards had a wand and magic didn't mean that a muggle gun wasn't a deadly weapon to them. Harry was glad that they wouldn't have to see which was faster today- a muggle bullet or a stun spell.

He knew that he wouldn't like the answer anyway.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "So does this mean that this handsome specimen of a man that my godson picked up is coming with us? Hey Remus it looks like I can cancel the strippers and prostitutes for Harry's birthday. He's already found some booty to plunder."

"…." Everyone was silent while Remus just let out a exhausted sigh, Harry felt like his whole face was going to combust from the full power of his blush.

"SIRIUS!"

Jack's and Sirius's loud laughter occupied the room and while Harry was trying to gain control of his blush one thought kept running through his mind.

_Oh dear Merlin what have I done in allowing these two to meet!_

What Harry didn't know was that Remus was having similar thoughts to his, only he was already planning on how to stay out of the two men's way.

The Order was in for a world of trouble, Remus thought with worry while Harry thought it with sadistic glee.


End file.
